The specific research interests of this applicant are in the areas of health services research and in the psychometric properties of functional assessment tools used in such programming. In an effort to become an independent and competitive investigator in the field of health services research, the applicant proposes to expand her skills in economics and advanced statistics and measurement. The applicant is a licensed Social Worker with an advanced degree in Public Health (Dr.PH). The primary mentor of this research career development proposal is Dr. Allen Heinemann, an expert in Health Services Research and in the application of measurement techniques. Dr Heinemann is a distinguished senior investigator in his field and has mentored the academic career of many young investigators. He has served as Principal Investigator on numerous grants. Research Plan: The primary objective of the proposed research project is to characterize and quantify the effectiveness and efficiency of a state Brain Injury Waiver Case Management Program. Additionally, the tool used to assess need and to make determination of covered services will be assessed for its psychometric properties in terms of construct and concurrent validity. Previous work by the applicant demonstrates participation in calibration of functional assessment tools and in projects related to health outcomes for persons with disabilities. The proposed work will extend the application of measurement theory into a new area of health services research. Career Development Plan: In addition to the execution of the research plan, the applicant plans to enroll in relevant economic and advanced statistics and measurement courses at Northwestern University and University of Illinois at Chicago to increase her knowledge and to gain experience in the evaluation of health outcomes and associated costs and to develop skills in the area of measurement and rating scale analysis. This will be accomplished with the support and mentoring by Dr. Heinemann and the other expert consultants.